Put The Memories Behind
by laugh4life
Summary: This enticing Pretty Little Liars story tells a new, original story which refers to some characters in the book series but mostly and amazingly follows the TV shows plot and all. PLEASE TRY IT AND ALSO R&R! You'll no doubt find you like it!
1. Memories Resurface

**Hello! iHola! Hallo! ****Γεια σας! 您好！ Здравейте! Dia duit! Ciao! 안녕하세요! **

**Hello in all languages! This is a one-shot to test my writing skills and I really hope that you like it! At the end of the story, there will be more bold black writing and I would really appreciate it if you took the courtesy to read it- it may be important! So Read & Review the story please! Thank you so much- enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Emily?"

Emily Fields paused as she walked through the school hallway, her high heels temporarily silent. Her red patterned scarf fluttered in the draft coming from a classroom as she sharply turned on her heel to look behind her, balancing her books carefully with one arm.

In front of her was Paige, a more than friendly girl who she had hooked up with earlier in the year, which majorly supported Emily's unusual lack of taste for boys. Her red straight hair was wild and her soft brown eyes eyes followed each of Emily's fidgety movements. She wore an adorable sundress with a low cut top, but her stance was off; something about it made Emily think twice.

Emily stepped backward, bumping into one of the many students milling around in the hall, getting ready for their next classes. Her eyes stayed on Paige, watching her warily. She took a sharp, deep breath, remembering how quickly Paige had run out on her, instead of even considering some of the limited possibilities for the future, including the idea of their relationship becoming public.

Emily blinked her eyes, wiping away all the sad, resurfacing memories.

"Paige." She said, her face a mask of calm, while inside she was really freaking out. Her voice did not listen to her expression, though, and so her voice cracked as she said Paige's name. _What is she doing here? Oh, God, no. This cannot be happening! She does NOT want to talk!  
_

Paige looked at her sadly, "Em, just hear me out. Please, Emily."

Emily gritted her teeth. _First off, she struts in here acting like she never declared that our love was false, and then she wants me to listen while she explains her damn excuses for not listening to ME? Hell, no, I'm not going to listen, bitch. But... on the other hand, should I accept her stupid apology and listen while she explains the shitty excuse, or should I be the center of the scene in the hall that will be titled 'Is she seriously lesbian AGAIN, even after dating Isaac?' _Emily thought for a moment and then turned on her heel, decided despite her hatred for unfair judgment.

"Come with me." She muttered, not daring to look back at the gorgeous girl following her. Her feelings for her and others, mostly Maya and Isaac, were all mixed up. They swirled around inside of her, mixing together until she couldn't even tell whether it was gal-girl talking or whether it was guy-girl.

Emily led Paige around the corner, into a little nook that she and Aria had found years earlier. "What?" She said, looking deep into her stunning brown eyes.

"I just wanted to say that-"

"-GET TO CLASS! No horsing around! That's right; move it, Fields! You too, Miss Mccullers; you don't want another detention, now do you?" Principal Jay sticks his red face around the dark corner.

Emily groaned in relief and happily surrendered to Mr. Jay's rules, dragging Paige along behind her.

* * *

Spencer was lying on her bed with all her schoolwork spread out around her. She had too much homework to comprehend; she had an AP econ essay due tomorrow that she hadn't even started, three pages of Calculus book work, a short story on the Mayans due in two days and five other things which were either essays or review sheets for the many tests she was taking that week.

She was biting a pencil and nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard someone say 'hey'.

Spencer jumped up, spinning around on the wooden floor, shocked.

"You're not supposed to be here."

"I know, but your parents aren't home, so..."

"So you took advantage of this situation and decided to come say... what?"

Spencer looked at Toby; the handsome boy who was currently a suspect in Alison DiLaurentis's case, Spencer's dead friend, just like she was. His brown hair was mussed and his angular face was flushed as if he had climbed in a window. Come to think of it, there had been a window open on the first floor, and Spencer hadn't heard the alarm go off...

"Toby, did you... Did you, uh, climb in through a window?"

"No, of course not!" Toby said, pretending to look offended.

"You're lying." A smile crept up on Spencer's face.

"Maybe."

"You did! Didn't you?"

"Fine," Toby faked an annoyed sigh, "I did. But there are cops in front of your house; again. For your safety, I didn't want them to see me! And both our families said we cannot see each other, so I decided to take matters into my own hands and pay someone a well-deserved visit, Miss work-alcoholic!" He motioned to all the papers spread out over Spencer's bed.

She surveyed the mess and spotted her phone in the midst of it. _Crap_. She dived for it while explaining to Toby that she had forgot to call Aria back; she had called over an hour ago. Spencer held up her finger, saying 'one minute until I can talk again.'

"Hello?" Aria said on her side of the call. Spencer heard heels smacking down onto hardwood floor in the background.

"Hey Aria! Its Spencer. So you called about the "emergency" earlier... and let me guess. It's Fitz, isn't it? Did somebody get found out?" Spencer taunted jokingly.

"Spence, stop it!" Aria whispered on her end of the line, "Ah, hold on... Okay, I'm back."

"Is Fitz there?"

"No. He got pulled into some faculty thing so he texted me to order some food."

"So you guys are still texting? Wow. I would've thought that after thing with your mom, that..."

"He doesn't know about that. If he thinks that my parents are sniffing us out, it'll just make him paranoid, not romantic."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I still don't know if Toby thinks I set him up with that sweater." Spencer looked over to where he had gradually drifted off to in the other room.

"You haven't talked to him yet?"

"No. He left me a message saying that he couldn't meet me after school. I gotta go, my moms calling." _I am such a bad liar... If Aria finds out that he was here after all... well, lets say that it we won't be happy friends exactly, what with all these lies between us..._

"Okay, bye." Aria hung up, leaving Spencer alone, in an empty room, with Toby._ What to do, what to do...

* * *

_Aria blindly hung up on Spencer after accidentally knocking the mouse to Ezra's computer, thus turning on the bright screen of his laptop.

Up came Ezra's profile page that Aria glanced at mildly, still leafing trough the menus to find something good for them both. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a picture of... Ezra and a girl that Aria hadn't seen before. She looked closer, realizing that- annoyingly enough- the 'girl' was older than Aria had originally thought, and also was quite beautiful, unfortunately. And she had her arm around Ezra. Just like they were possibly a couple. Aria frowned at the new discovery, quite annoyed that Ezra had never mentioned it.

With irritated curiosity, she clicked on the small picture's link so that it grew in size too. She scrolled down the page to comments made...

Jessica234 said: 'Aw! Congrats on the engagement, guys! Cant wait to see you at your wedding!' and JasonLzBoy said: 'Nice to see that you two worked all your problems out. Congrats.'

Aria's eyes narrowed at the picture as she reached for her cell, which was hurting her head with its shrill ring tone.

"Hello?" Aria talked mechanically as she stared dumbfounded at what had to be the largest secret in the world right then.

_Ezra's MARRIED? Or ENGAGED even?_ Aria's mind raced with possibilities of the worst scenarios.

_That cheater!_ How could he keep a wife hidden from Aria? Or a fiancee? Surely she would have called after all these months and Aria would have picked up the phone, unsure of who it was, and found out the enormous secret. But she hadn't. Why hadn't Ezra ever told her this? Could it possibly be a more dangerous relationship or situation than he and Aria were in? Could they possibly ever go on the way they have even after this?

"Hey. Its me. Uh, yeah its me. This is running a bit _long_. Did you order dinner yet?" Aria clenched her teeth together at the sound of his voice, trying to sound normal though, in case he realized what she knew.

"Um... You know what, I-I can't stay." Aria said in a rush, her eyes still on the tragic picture that undoubtedly ruined her dinner, and day, with Ezra.

"Is something wrong?" Ezra said worriedly.

"No! No, um. We'll just- we'll talk later. Okay?" Aria exclaimed, frazzled. _So much for sounding normal..._

"Okay. Sure, Aria. Bye." Ezra sounded innocently confused on his end of the line, and Aria sure didn't blame him, since she did turn down time with him twice- or was it three times?- in one day.

She hung up blindly, leaving the picture up on the screen, not bothering to change the screen back to the profile page. Maybe he would see it and finally realize that he had to tell her... Or maybe not. Either way, Aria left it up, grabbed her keys from the table and her book bag from the floor, and headed out of the apartment, angry as could be.

_Stupid way to spend 30 minutes of my life; the worst I've ever spent! First I go to an empty apartment to wait for someone, find out he is hiding a fiancee, or wife or girlfriend (or whatever she is), and finally go back home, too angry for words! _Aria thought, smiling grimly. _Let the Most Twisted Relationship game begin...

* * *

_

"- And its totally gorgeous, right? Its practically stealing- It's only a hundred dollars and its an original Prada dress! Can you believe how lucky this is? Hanna! Are you you even paying a little bit of attention?" Mona whined, snapping her fingers in front of Hanna's face dramatically, and then motioned to the shimmery midnight blue dress she had picked out.

"Like I said," Mona tried again, "it's fabulous, right? Should I try it on or would you like to?"

Hanna rolled her eyes; it was a no-brainer question. The finder gets to stake their claim first on the item- that's how you shop with a girl like Mona and herself. Whats fair is fair and there is nothing that anyone can do to change it.

"Sure, Mona. You can try it on first." Hanna said with a smile. As soon as Mona turns her back, Hanna mutters, "_Bitch._ It wouldn't kill you to let me try it on for once." Luckily, Mona hadn't heard a word she had just said.

Hanna sighed, annoyed that Mona, who used to be so nerdy and pathetic, always found just the right dresses in just the right size and that they always worked for her when Hanna had to deal with second best whenever she shopped with Mona.

While Mona tried the dress on, Hanna leafed through the different clothing racks, mildly distracted. When she had agreed to come shopping with Mona, she had imagined an amazing shopping trip, where she was loaded down with bags by the end. But that hadn't happened yet, since she didn't have even one bag and it had already been an hour. Mona already had four bags, that bitch.

The other purpose Hanna had for agreeing to come was to get her mind off of something she had been thinking of nonstop; Caleb.

He was still a really sore subject for Hanna, but it wasn't as if Hanna's pouting about the situation helped anyone. Her stubbornness with dodging him was driving them apart; there was no denying it. Although she had never wanted to split up, that was exactly what was happening to them, and until Caleb proved that he was trustworthy again and that he was dying for her love, Hanna wouldn't acknowledge him, or even speak to him, despite the ever-widening gap that formed between them.

Hanna knew what was happening, but the last Jenna incident was too painful for her to think about.

Hanna sighs, thinking about her happiness before she had seen it on Jenna's neck that day. Early in the morning that day, Hanna had been putting Caleb's lunch in his backpack when she had found a pendant, or what she had thought was a pendant, laying on top of his schoolbooks.

Naturally, Hanna had thought that it was for her, since they had finally made love together a night before- something that they had both enjoyed immensely and that surely meant they were soul mates, since they both loved each other more than the other could or would ever know. She quickly took a picture of it with her phone, giddy with the excitement of the night before.

That day at lunch, Hanna was sitting in the cafeteria with Aria, Emily and Spencer, telling them about it and about her time with Caleb- despite their happy protests-, when Jenna Cavanaugh walked by, her stick for the blind in hand. Hanna's gaze soon fell upon Jenna's neck, where, much to everyone's surprise, lay the necklace that Hanna had thought Caleb would give to her; the owl pendant.

Hanna had been furious and had stormed out of the room. The other girls had tried to calm her down, saying that it may have been just a similar pendant, even though all the girls had known it was not true.

Spencer and Aria had been walking through the courtyard minutes later when they passed Jenna. Oblivious to them, Jenna had reached to her neck and pulled the pendant off, sliding it off of the chain in the process. With her laptop in front of her, Jenna had opened a piece to the pendant. It was not a pendant at all, but was a USB stick in disguise. It was transferring files to Jenna's computer, but what specific files, the girls had no clue.

As soon as they told furious Hanna, she had marched home and confronted a scared Caleb, who was unusually baffled. He told Hanna that Jenna had promised to pay him two hundred bucks for him to search Hanna's house to find a key. She hadn't mentioned what type of key, if she had known at all, and was sure that either Hanna or one of the other girls had it, and that Alison had given it to them. None of the girls had any idea what Jenna could possibly be talking about though.

Anyways, Hanna had then been firm and said that Caleb needed to go find some other place to live. Although Hanna was upset about her having to throw him onto the streets, it was necessary if she did not want someone stealing from her and her laptop all the time.

That had been about the last real time they had talked, and Hanna missed him terribly but tried really hard not to show it. If she did, Spencer would likely force her to talk to him and then they would make up, but Hanna did not want to forgive him just yet, since he had hurt her deeply. They had had sex together, for crying out loud! Do you think she wanted to fight with the love of her life? No, she did not, and it killed her to see him hurt.

"We're getting it." Mona interrupted Hanna's thoughts, dragging her back into reality.

"That's... great." Hanna said glumly.

"Hanna?" A hesitant voice called.

"Caleb?" _Oh, shit._

* * *

**First, thank you so much for reading this all the way through! It really means a lot to me!**

**Secondly, you may have been wondering who Isaac is, since he is referred to a couple times. I wanted to add a boyfriend for Em that wasn't Toby- I never really liked them together. Isaac was a boyfriend that Emily had had in the books in between her girlfriends, and since they hit it off so well in the books, I decided that they should in my story too. Or, as it is in this case, he should at least be mentioned. Who knows: maybe he'll make an appearance later on!**

**Third, I know that Toby wasn't actually in the room with Spencer while she talked to Aria on the phone, and that her parents WERE home in the show, but I wanted to make it a little bit different. I liked the idea of Toby sneaking around with her and into her room before they officially became a (I forget the word now) not-able-to-be-with-each-other kind of couple.**

**Fourth, sorry about the fake comments on the webpage; I didn't have the chance to rewatch the episode to find those!**

**Fifth, please review! I'm all for helping criticism- just not full-blown meanness, please. I would love to know what I should change about the story, what is perfect and what I need to alter just a bit. thanks again! **

**ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
**

**laugh4life**


	2. Secrets Can Tear You Down

A few days later, Emily was chatting and laughing at the town fair with a girl named Samara, waiting for Paige to show.

She and Paige had made up way earlier in the week, and Paige had gotten her an expensive ticket so that she could to go to the festival with her. Emily had convinced Paige that she should talk to a girl from the Sheridan Prep Pride Group so that she could figure out what she was going to tell her parents when the time was right.

However, although Paige had agreed to meet the girl, she had never showed up at the cafe, but Emily had.

The girl she was supposed to meet was Samara, and Emily quickly became friends with her, hitting it off nicely. By the next morning, they were strolling happily along the vendors in the Rosewood Festival, while Samara tried to convince Emily that she could have a pair of earrings that she had made for free.

"Seriously, Em. Wow, they look amazing with your skin tone. No charge; take them!"

"Wouldn't that be considered stealing?" Emily teased.

"I suppose that it _could_ be considered stealing, but I'm giving them to you, so isn't that more of a gift? Besides, they are mine to give, anyways." Samara said.

Emily giggled, not wanting to give up quite yet. She shook her head 'no', stubbornly.

"Here," Samara turned around, "I'll turn my back. See? Steal them, now." She laughed, trying to get Em to take them as... as a token of their new friendship.

"Emily?"

Emily's smile dimmed and Samara's wavered as Emily registered the voice. She turned around, "I thought you'd never make it."

"Well, here I am, right?"

"Yeah, yes you are." Emily said, grin returning. Samara was standing nervously to the side, a bracelet flitting through her fingers.

"Ah, this is Samara. Samara, Paige," Emily turns to face Paige, "Samara is the girl who you were supposed to meet earlier today, remember? At the cafe? She goes to Sheridan Prep..."

"Oh. Hi." Paige said nervously, here eyes flicking back and forth between the two girls.

Samara giggled uncertainly, and then held some earrings from her designated vendor up. "I was trying to convince Emily that these would go so well with her stunning skin tone, don't you think so? They really compliment it! Unfortunately, she won't take them. Maybe you can convince her to?" Samara asked, trying to bring an actual flowing conversation into the scene, rather than incomplete sentences.

"I suppose..." Paige said nervously, still seemingly annoyed with the threesome, "I mean, yeah, they do look great, Em. You should get them; Samara's right. They're perfect for you!" She exclaimed, trying a bit too hard to sound happy.

Em bit her lip, trying hard not to smile, as she was quite giddy at this point. "Ugh, fine. I suppose I'll have to go with it since I'm overruled, but two to one seems unfair, especially when I'll be the one wearing them!"

"Well, I really hope I'll get to see you again sometime soon, Em. You too, Paige, and if you ever need to reschedule, call. Emily has my number." Samara said as she readied the booth for oncoming consumers.

"Look, I know you're trying to be nice and everything, but honestly, you don't even know me!" Paige said angrily.

"Paige!" Emily scolded, shocked.

"What?" Paige snapped,"Sorry, Emily, but I'm not looking to join a club and ride down main street on a rainbow chopper!"

"Actually, I drive a Jeep. But that's beside the point." Samara buts in.

"You know what? I'm gonna... take this to go. I've got a paper that's due, and... tell your friends that it was really nice to meet them." Emily said to Samara.

"Emily, wait!" Paige grabbed Em's hand as she turned to go.

"What? So you can be rude to me, too? You know what, Paige. This is becoming _way_ too much drama. I don't want to be your secret." Emily left, leaving a stunned Paige and Samara to stare after her blankly.

* * *

Spencer's shoes clicked across the pavement as she walked past Toby's house on the way home. A smile appeared on her face when she saw that he was outside working on a motorcycle, his sleeves pushed up enough to show his muscles.

"Hey. How are you?" Toby asked, looking up at Spencer from his place amidst the tools he was using.

"Relieved. That you're speaking to me. I wasn't sure if you'd heard the cops theory about me planting the evidence." Spencer smiled.

"We shouldn't... talk about this." Toby adjusted a part on the motorcycle nervously.

"So you do think it was me?" Her grin slipped as she said that.

Toby sharply looked in her direction, startled. "No, of course not!"

Both of their heads turned at the sound of an engine. Coming up the street was a cops car, slowly making its way toward Toby's house.

"But I can't say the same for my family," Toby continues, "Spencer, you should go home. Those guys have a way of adding two and two and coming up with five." Toby said, glaring at the cops car. Spencer looked over the still vehicle, too, concerned for both their sakes.

"I'll stop by your place later." Toby said.

"Um, I'm not sure that that's such a good idea." She looked into his eyes, begging him to understand.

"Why not?"

Spencer looked down at the ground, too ashamed to say it.

"Because your parents don't want you near me? Yeah, I know. It makes sense."

Spencer smiled sadly and then enthusiastically said, "How about the festival? Maybe we could meet up behind a tent. Or the fun house. Seven o'clock?" She asked hopefully.

Their eyes moved away from one another at the sound of the opening of the house's front door. Jenna steps out onto the threshhold.

"Toby? I need you to drive me to school- I have a make-up test." She said, her eyes flicking around behind the dark sunglasses.

"Okay," Toby replied, "Just let me get cleaned up."

As Jenna steps back inside the house and shuts the door, Spencer optimistically held seven fingers up, indicating that he should meet her then. Toby grins slightly and gives a short nod, watching her leave. A warm feeling spreads throughout Spencer as she happily leaves.

Spencer steps away from the Cavanaugh house as the door to the cop car opens.

"Hey Spencer. Hows it going?" Garrett steps out onto the road in full uniform. His badges gleam in the sunlight as he eyes Spencer.

"You tell me, Garrett. I thought you were on our side." Spencer said stiffly.

"I don't get personal feelings when I'm in uniform." He said.

"Well, if you put on a pair of jeans, this would be called stalking." Spencer retorts, growing more irritated with every passing second. _Why can't he just get to the point?_

"Spencer, look. If being trailed is going to help clear your name, better its me than someone who thinks you're guilty." Garrett says lightly, backing up a step.

Spencer stared at him for a minute and then turned on her heel, walking back to the house and dismissing the thought. _What a weird cop..._

* * *

"Okay. So even though we can't see her profile, Jackie and Mr. Fitz-"

"Ezra!" Aria interrupted, hating that Hanna still insists on calling him 'Mr. Fitz'.

Hanna rolled her eyes, "-Went to the same college. So I looked up alumni and punched in random names until I found a girl who already didn't have a page." Hanna said, her fingers flying over the keyboard.

Aria laughed lightly, surprised that Hanna knew so much about it.

Aria and Hanna were sitting on Aria's bed in her room, crowded around the silver laptop. Last night, Hanna had suggested that Aria _'make a fake profile, friend Jackie, go through that skank's page, and nail his ass to the wall'_. Aria actually had sort of taken her up on that offer, minus the 'nail his ass to the wall' part, despite the pleasure she would likely have in that.

Right now, the laptop screen held a newly created website page.

"Tonya Freeman?"

"Yep!" Hanna said.

"Who is that?" Aria asked, undoubtedly curious to see if this was even legal.

"Who cares?" Hanna said, rolling her eyes at Aria's discomfort.

"This is starting to feel so wrong." Aria worried.

"Hey, it is so not! Look, I don't want what happened to me to happen to you! Fool me once, shame on you, and fool my best friend, you're dead frickin' meat!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Hmm. That's- tender." Aria said, amused, "Well, what about a profile picture?"

"Oh, we're not putting one up."

Aria looked at her, confused.

"Okay, well, if the profile is faceless, Jackie will assume it is someone she used to be friends with. Feel guilty- she forgot they exist- and accept the friend request." Hanna said, fully confident.

Aria had to give it to her- this girl had it all planned out. Although Hanna looked, well, quite stupid, the girl knew her stuff. Aria turned back to the laptop screen.

"Well, Jackie is about to be reunited with one of her old pals," Hanna grinned, passing the computer off to Aria, "You do the honors, Tonya!"

Aria looked at the screen, the uneasiness growing. She took a deep, calming breath, but she still felt sick. She looked over at Hanna and saw her watching her intently.

"Aria, do you want to know the truth or not?"

Aria looked at her and raised her eyebrows, giving in. Aria took the computer, adjusting it on her lap. Her pointer finger flitted across the mouse in one quick, steady movement, officially locking in the request.

~xXx~

Aria was cleaning up and organizing her room later on when her laptop made a buzzing noise from its place on the bed. Since this morning, Aria has tried not to think of the outcomes of the friend request, but every now and then it kept coming back into her thoughts. Now she would know for sure.

She danced over to the bed, butterflies swirling around in her stomach, and looked at the screen. 'Friend Request Accepted' it said.

Instead of feeling that heightening revengey feeling she had anticipated, Aria only felt dread. It felt all wrong to be doing this, and everything in her soul and body told her to back out. But she couldn't. She had to know. And there was no other... okay, so there was another way. But it involved a few more courage than she already had, and she really didn't want to do it. But didn't it have to be better to hear the truth directly from the love of your life than from some website junkie?

Aria bit her lip, nervous either way. Either she confronted Ezra in person, or she confronted Jackie online. Even though it sounded so much easier to confront Jackie as an anonymous person, it would be another lie between her and Ezra. No, she had to do this in person.

The mouse danced on and off the button 'remove friend' for a while, until she finally did the right thing and removed her.

_Was it the right thing, though?_ Aria wondered. She gradually began to feel more like herself, light and free, rather than weighed down by an unnecessary lie. _Yes, it surely was the right thing._ She thought happily. But the feeling still lingered, shadowing her happiness.

* * *

"Mona? I thought you were gonna help." Hanna sighed, annoyed.

"I am helping!" Mona said, her phone in hand, "I'm making sure you don't host a pity party for yourself and invite a cheesecake!"

Hanna looked at her, eyebrows raised in irritation, but there was a faint smile displayed upon her lips. Sure, she had had her eating problems in the past, but it was rude of Mona to bring them up now. Mona tried to hold in a grin, and she then turned to look behind her at the set-up of an annual festival.

The girls stood in the middle of a major work-in-progress. Nearly everyone in town had came to lend a helping (or not so helping in Mona's case) hand in the set up of the Rosewood Founders Festival.

All the booths were to be set up in the middle of the park. There was to be a fun house, and booths for many different games. The adults naturally brought lots of drinks, so that area hung off to the side a ways. There were to be fireworks and there was a barbecue beforehand for all the workers.

"Um, don't look now, but sketchy's at twelve o'clock." Mona said remorsefully. It hurt her to see Hanna hurt, so in her mind Caleb (or Sketchy as she calls him) is a major no-no boy.

Of course, Hanna looked, hopeful that he would be staring right at her at that exact moment. No such luck. His long dark hair cascaded around his face, making him look even hotter to Hanna- if it was even possible.

"I-I cannot deal with him right now. Just don't tell him I'm here!" Hanna said, exiting the tent the opposite way Caleb was coming from.

She nervously picked at her fingers as she waited, unfortunately destroying any chance of wonderfully manicured nails any time soon. All she could hear was the low murmur of their voices, but she couldn't make out any words. Caleb had actually hurt her more than her dad had, if that was even possible in any way. Why would he assume she would want to talk to him? He really couldn't possibly be thinking straight.

After about ten agonizing minutes, Hanna slipped back into the tent after checking for him. He was gone.

"What did he want?"

"Change for a twenty." Mona lied, trying to spare Hanna's feelings.

Hanna nodded, hurt despite the fact that she knew Mona was lying.

"Can you hand me the tape?" Hanna asked, distracting them both.

She smiled slightly as Mona gave it to her, wordlessly thanking Mona for taking care of that no doubt heartbreaking scene that would have occurred otherwise. _Talk about romantic tragedies..._


	3. Chaos With A

Emily sat down on the fluffy window seat in her bedroom, holding a little bag.

Curiously, she reached into the tissue paper to pull out to find the earrings that Samara had given her earlier. _Samara._ Gosh, why could she not stop thinking of her?

Emily smiled, glad that she and Samara had spent time together at the festival before _Paige_ had come. It was nice, being with her. Samara was like a child's security blanket; when Emily was around her she felt safe and abundantly happy.

The earrings were simple, but they were beautiful. At the top of each was a brown bead and below that was an oval white one.

Emily picked up her phone- there was a new text.

_Can u call me?_ it said. It was from Paige. Emily's smile instantly dimmed, and she didn't reply, even though she honestly sort of wanted to. Her reach was automatic when she heard her phone go off a second time, indicating another text.

It felt like the world was going to come to an end for Emily when she read the message. It really felt like she had terrible butterflies- no, bats- flying around in her stomach, she was so nervous and upset.

_Poor Em. You definitely have a type. Love me, lie for me. -A_

Emily looked up and her eyes fell on a snow globe that Ali, her first true love, had given her. Instantly, Emily remembered that wonderful day...

~xXx~

_Ali had walked into her room with a shopping bag, saying enthusiastically, "I brought you a present back from my trip!" _

_Emily was sitting on the bed, happily surprised and eager, but also thankful. Ali had never really got them anything before from anywhere she had gone._

_"But you have to keep it a secret," Ali smiled, "I didn't bring anything back for the other girls, so if they ask about it, you have to lie. Promise?"_

_Emily nodded, overjoyed, her eyes alight. Ali handed her a parcel wrapped in pink tissue paper. The tissue paper crinkled as Emily undid the wrappings, revealing a hand-crafted snow globe. The wood was fine mahogany and inside the globe was a little figure of a girl, surrounded by little red flakes, which were meant to be the 'snow'. _

_"Its beautiful," Emily whispered in awe._

_"Its vintage. My grandma gave it to me. I wanted you to have it." Ali said, glad that Em liked the gift._

_Emily looked up at her. Emily had never really been sure about their friendship, but what kind of person gives you snow globes from their grandmother if they are not your friend? No, Ali definitely was sincerely her friend._

_"You're the only one that really understands me, Em." Ali lies, to try and get Emily to accept the gift, "The only one that I can completely be honest with."  
_

_Emily smiles warmly at Ali, and Ali gives a sad returning smile, her gaze then shifting downward toward the bed._

_"I have to go." Ali said, "I have a prior engagement."  
_

_"We'll definitely see you later, right?"_

_"Yeah," Ali says honestly, looking up at Emily with wide eyes._

_Ali smiled seductively, "Don't have any fun without me."_

_Emily gives a short little laugh, and Ali turns to leave. Her hand rests on the doorway as she says, "Make sure you keep that in a safe place. Its a lot more valuable than it looks." _

_Ali's smile wavers, and then she walks out the door, leaving Em to stare after her._

~xXx~

Emily stares at the snow globe as a new thought forms in her mind. She stands up with the little bag and phone and walks over to the night stand next to her bed where it rests. The snow was heavier than Em had anticipated and she's surprised, when she shakes it, that it makes a rattling sound.

The felt on the bottom was loose and Emily lightly pried part of it off, trying to figure out the cause of the rattling. Much to her surprise, a key fell out of it. Emily swallowed, kind of scared to be honest, and picked the key up. #135 to Raymond Plus Storage. Her jaw tightened in fear and determination as she realized what it was; it was the key that Jenna had hired Caleb to search for in Hanna's house. They were going to find the item that they key unlocked before Jenna could.

_Time for a little trip to 'one for Em and friends, zero for Jenna' land...  
_

* * *

Spencer stood outside the enormous entryway to the Fun House at the Rosewood Founders Festival at 7 pm that night, surveying her surroundings.

The entryway to the Fun House consisted of an obnoxious clown face. Its nose was the typical clown nose; large, red and shiny. The face itself was eerie. It was mostly used by high schoolers, but some younger kids went in it every once in a while, so that they could just say they did. The building was abandoned, and because of that, they mayor had thought it would be a perfect place to hold a Fun House, but Spencer thought it was just weird.

Spencer was growing agitated as she waited, but after checking her watch, she tried to calm down, since he was only five minutes late, not fifteen like she had thought. She craned her neck, looking around this way and that for Toby. Spencer bit her lip, as people being late was one of her major pet peeves.

Suddenly, her phone beeped, and Spencer instantly took it out of her pocket. Up popped a new text message from an unknown number.

_Borrowed phone. Mine died. I'm inside. -Toby_

Spencer smiled, relived that he had at least had the good sense to tell her where he was, even if his phone did die. Spencer walked over to the large painted face and through the mouth, which was really the doorway, her shoes slapping down quietly on the carpet.

Inside, the walls were striped with many crazy colors, and the lighted was dim. The carpeting was the weird multied-color kind that only McDonalds would ever use- Spencer loathed that terrible fast food place- and the ceiling was a dark blue, making the twisted hallways appear even smaller than they actually were. There was so much noise; teens were screaming, high and low pitched, and the background sounds were deafening. The sound pounded through Spencer's eardrums. All the 'boo's and shouts, all the 'oooh's and shrieks, every single noise, seemed magnified to Spencer right then.

Spencer half expected a serial killer to jump out with an axe, since the whole dark atmosphere gave the Fun House a spine-chilling effect.

As teenagers raced past her with uneven footsteps, Spencer quietly walked alongside the wall with a really nauseous stomach. Her chest felt like it was shrinking with the terror, and Spencer soon walked faster, having the distinct feeling that something was wrong.

Toby would have waited outside for her if he really had been there, wouldn't he have? That was the kind of person Toby was, Spencer knew. Still, she continued on through the dark maze without stopping, anticipating the jokes that were likely to pop out at her, but she still screamed when they happened.

Lights flashed as two big plastic white hands surrounded Spencer, turning her around and making her flesh crawl. She was officially spooked, and she hadn't seen Toby yet.

"Toby?" Spencer called as she continued on through the nearly-deserted halls, looking right and left for him.

She pushed open the dark purple door closet to her, revealing an even eerier room than the one before, "You in here?" she cried.

Red sparkling curtains were drawn back, framing a clown dummy. Plastered on its face was a smile, but not an assuring smile. No, it was even creepier than the one over the entrance, and Spencer could feel goosebumps crawling up her arms. The clown had pointy teeth that gave it the appearance of a shark, and large white eyes framed by dark makeup. Its hands were large plastic gloves, just like the traditional clowns.

The clown was dressed in the typical baggy pants and shirt, but its hair was orange and wildly askew, making it look like daggers. It was bouncing up and down like a jack-in-the-box in a nightmare gone worse than horrific.

Spencer took a step backward, fear and anxiety creeping over her. Her eyes were wide with dismay and her palms were sweaty with distress. Her legs trembled as she turned a full cirle, taking in the red paint on the walls.

Words were drawn onto the walls, some typical and some... unnerving.

_Ha ha ha ha ha! Ha! Ha!_ and _Having any fun yet?_ were some of the common phrases the committee put up every year. But Spencer's eyes were glued to the last one in uncanny recognition.

_Shut up or I'll shut you up. -A_

Spencer's brown eyes widened in recognition of seeing the signature. A. He- or she- was stalking her that very minute, somehow knowing that Spencer would have come in that room and seen the message written out in sloppy, dripping handwriting.

Spencer panicked in recognition of seeing the signature, blindly sprinting to the only other doorway in the room, her heart beating unusually fast. Her breath was coming quick as she pounded and clawed on the door, trying to get it to open for the life of her.

She glanced fearfully over her shoulder, sure that someone was watching her. She could feel someone's eyes on her back, menacing.

"Toby, where are you?" She called, her sweaty hands slipping over the rounded doorway.

After what seemed like forever, it opened, and Spencer jumped inside, but it wasn't another room. It was a small, one-person tube sort of thing, which did not help Spencer's claustrophobia; it only made her more anxious.

She could hear and feel it get stuck; it sort of sounded like someone purposely jammed it. _A. It has to be, doesn't it?_ Spencer thought in panic.

"Hello? Hello? Can somebody please help me?" Spencer pounded her fists against the door, trying to make as much noise as possible, "Hey, can somebody hear me? Help! Help! I'm stuck in the cylinder! Somebody help!"

She was sure that she was having a panic attack at this point. "Please open this!" Spencer cried again, angst setting in. She looked upward to where the small stream of light was coming in through a crack. If only she could reach it...

Spencer slumped against the side of the chute, not knowing what else to do, but she quickly straightened up again and started hitting it once more, "Hello?"

Her breath came quick and tears were running in streams down her cheeks, likely making her mascara run, too.

"Please open the door!" Her voice was hoarse and her shouts were a little quieter at this point, because of all the shrieking she had been doing, trying to get somebody to realize she was stuck. "Hello? Please?"

She stood for what seemed like hours as she listened to the happy shouts and screams of others going through the Fun House. Her face was glistened with tears and her palms of her hands stung from all of her slapping and beating on the resisting door.

~xXx~

Finally, after such agony she endured, there were noises on the other side of the door, sounding very much like metal.

"Toby, is that you?" Spencer cried one last time.

Suddenly, the squeaky door was yanked open, shocking Spencer into terrified silence.

Spencer's heart stopped and she froze at the sight of Ian with a crowbar, poised to take the killing blow. His expression was horrendous; his eyebrows were drawn together in madness and the crowbar's curve was pointed at Spencer, ready to beat her to death...

Spencer fell back into the wall of the cylinder, her face a mask of sheer fright. She was panting as she awaited the final death blow, the one where he rips her to shreds and throws her in a hole, to be found a year later.

"Ian?" Spencer heard her sister Melissa's voice, much to her surprise.

Ian turned around, answering Melissa, "Yeah, I've got her. She's fine!"

Spencer didn't move, sure that it was some sort of horrid trick, as Ian picked up her phone from where she had dropped it, thus unable to make any phone calls for help while she was in there.

She looked around Ian to spot her mother and Melissa running toward her, thankful that she was fine.

"Are you okay?" Her mother asked as Spencer reached out for a hug, slowly coming out of the shock. Spencer still had goosebumps raised on her arms and legs, and she felt so, so cold. She could only nod in answer. In her mother's warm embrace, though, Spencer was fine and reassured.

Melissa was shocked and also very thankful with her sister's safe state, "You needed a crowbar to get her out?" She asked Ian in disbelief.

"No, it was keeping her in. Somebody jammed the door with it." Ian stated.

Spencer's phone beeped as she pulled out of the hug with her mom, alerting her that she had a new text, and at the same time telling her that Ian was holding her phone. Spencer quickly took it back, looking at Ian suspiciously. _Has he read any of my texts?_ Spencer thought, _Of course he has. The creep!_

She moved away from the little rescue group as she glanced at the screen.

Her mother stared after her in confusion of how a text could be any more important that Spencer's safety.

Spencer could not believe her eyes as she stared at the screen. _I'm here. Where can I find you?_ It read.

And it was from Toby, from his real phone, not someone else's.

_A. It has to be. It just figures. _Spencer thought grimly. _A is here._

* * *

Aria sat on the old couch in Ezra's apartment, trying to come to terms with the truth of what she was going to tell him. Hopefully, he wouldn't react too badly. Ezra was standing opposite the room, going through the videos Aria had brought with her for their little 'date' in the apartment.

"So you brought me Runaway Bride, Top Secret Affair, all five seasons of Big Love? I sense a theme here…" Ezra said, turning to Aria. His curly hair was wild after a days work, and his expression made Aria want to forget what she was going to tell him, so that they could just snuggle up on the couch, and so that all their attention would be on something _way_ better than the stinky movies she had brought.

Ezra looked at her knowingly, "Trying to tell me something?"

Aria sighed, looking downward toward her lap. Her dark purple nail polish was chipped, and at that moment, she would much rather have been at home, listening to the radio while she repainted her nails, instead of sitting on Ezra's couch with a really queasy stomach, anticipating his reaction to what she is about to tell him.

"Yeah. I guess I am," Aria said, looking up at him shyly through thick eyelashes, "But after I do, you have to tell me something."

"Okay..." Ezra said cautiously, taking a step closer to Aria as he lightly passed the movies from hand to hand.

She looked up at the ceiling, trying to figure out how to construct the sentences so that he doesn't think of her as meddlesome or rude. Ezra sits down next to her on the couch, facing her with a curious but guarded expression displayed on his face.

Finally she looked right at him with her wide eyes, begging him to understand as she finally, painfully, told him the truth, "Friday, when I got here before you, I- I saw a photo on your website page of you and Jackie," She took a deep breath, "Trust me; I wasn't looking for it! I was hunting down your menus and the photo popped up. I couldn't help but notice how happy the two of you were, and- did I mention a ring? Because she was wearing a ring!" Aria said, growing hysterical, "Ezra, I am not coming from some freaky, jealous place, okay? I mean, maybe I was when I picked Big Love, but honestly, I feel like you know everything about me, and I don't feel like you've shared as much. Please jump in at any time." Aria said nervously, wringing her fingers together constantly.

Ezra shifted on the couch, also contemplating how to tell her the truth. He _could_ do it, couldn't he?

"I, uh, met Jackie my freshman year in the dorms. We saw each other on and off for about two years." He took a sharp breath, not wanting to go on. He looked over at Aria who was seated opposite him, her eyes wide and inquiring.

She stared back at him with newly renewed confidence in what she was doing, "Good. But I need more." She said, growing agitated that he was taking the conversation so slowly.

"She was the first really serious girlfriend I ever had. I dated other people, but none of them were her, so we got back together. I- I proposed," Ezra said, slightly laughing at how obnoxious it sounded. There he was, telling his girlfriend that in the past he had proposed to someone other than her. Was it possible for their relationship to go on like always after he fully came clean? Or would Aria be mad nearly forever that he hadn't told her this in all the time they'd been together?

Ezra sat up straighter, sure that she now needed to know; she was ready to know this, despite what could go wrong based on this in the future, "The picture was taken in Florence. I bought the ring on the Pont de Vecchio. My brother had to wire me the money. **(What had he said? I couldn't understand. Thanks.)** I didn't even tell him what it was for." Ezra paused.

"Why?" Aria asked, shaking her head slightly, lips parted. She looked so beautiful to Ezra right then. He didn't want to go on with the explanation. What he wanted right then was to just curl up with her and kiss her for eternity, that beautiful girl.

He looked down as he lightly bit his lip, "I guess I wasn't sure what her answer would be."

"So... you were married." Aria said bluntly. Her chest felt heavy as dread seeped through it, closing the hope she had had for the possible outcome that she had been a random girl he had hooked up with one night when he was drunk, never to see her again. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

"No, it never happened."

"Oh," Aria said, her spirits lifting, "Why did you break it off?"

It pained Ezra to talk about this to Aria and see her disappointment about the situation. She looked so fragile and sad, but she was putting on a brave face for him. He wished she didn't have to do that. He wished he could just hold her in his arms. Whisper little nothings into her ear as she fell asleep, content, in his arms.

"I didn't. She did," He said quietly, trying to reduce the amount of irritation and tension he could feel in the air.

"Oh. Why hasn't she taken down that photo?" Aria said, puzzled. She was getting very suspicious that something else was happening, between the two former fiancees.

"Well, I don't know," Ezra lied, "I guess it was a great summer with lots of memories she wants to hold onto." He said, looking anywhere but at Aria. Even he knew that was a lie, and surely Aria could detect it.

Her eyes were nearly glued to his figure, "And... what about you?" She prompted.

"Its her photo, not mine."

"But if she hadn't given you back that ring, you'd be married. To her. Right now." Aria ranted. She just couldn't hold her anger in any longer. How dare he keep this a secret! Didn't she tell him, well, nearly everything? And to think that he would be married, but he hadn't said anything? Ugh.

Ezra nodded, overcome, his eyes on the stained green carpet, "Possibly."

"What- And you you've never told me this because...?"

"I guess I'm one of those people that doesn't put things that didn't work out on my resume!" Ezra said, annoyed with the never-ending questions she was shooting at him.

Ezra slid from the arm of the couch to the cushion, "What's... What's bothering you more? That old photo being out there, or the fact that you and I can't take a picture like that?" He asked seriously.

His light, gorgeous blue eyes looked deep into Aria's brown ones, truth and honesty portrayed in them. Aria bit her lip as tears came to her eyes for all the frustration she had been holding inside for so long now.

He was right. He was always right. As always, Ezra could pinpoint exactly what was bugging her. He could place the fact that she was uptight with sadness that they couldn't bring their relationship out into the open. He knew that she hated the fact that he had hid his past from her for so long; anyone could see that. She was jealous that someone else had kissed his stunning lips, ran her hand through his soft curly hair, felt the comfort that Aria had when around him. These were only few of the many reasons they were right for each other; he could see into her soul, and she into his.

Aria stared at him sadly, and then looked away in one swift movement, not wanting to look at the true love of her life any longer. No, she didn't think she could forgive him right then.

"Aria, that was then. You are very much now," Ezra said, scooting closer to her on the couch, internally begging her to understand that he didn't really give one wit about Jackie anymore. She was just a mistake in his past, but Aria- Aria was not a mistake at all, no. She was an angel who very much saved him and his soul. He was in eternally in love with her.

Aria looked at him, her lips trembling. Her brown eyes were filled with unshed tears and in her heart, she knew in that moment that despite what may have happened in the past, she loved him, and that her love for him was unconditional and infinite.

As Ezra softly took her hands in his, intertwining them together, Aria smiled at him, feeling more secure and loved than ever. She nestled closer to him and laid her head on his chest, hearing the steady beat of his heart. She was very much content there, in Ezra's strong arms, and she could stay like that forever if she had her way.

Ezra slowly bent down to kiss Aria and their lips grazed softly, both of them ecstatic, wanting more. Aria leaned onto one arm on the couch, and ran the other through Ezra's hair as she pulled his face closer to hers, loving the feel of his velvety lips on hers.

Ezra naturally replied just as urgently as she had, hoisting her up on top of him, running his hand up the side of her delicate body and down her back. Aria was now on top of him, tracing patterns into his perfectly sculpted chest as she kissed him harder, but more tenderly at the same time.

Aria's arms wrapped around his neck and his free hand touched her waist. She traced his beautiful lips with her tongue, to which he granted her access. Ezra tasted sweet, and she could feel herself tremble as his strong hand traveled slowly up her dress, just as her hand was unbuttoning his shirt.

_Yes, lets..._ Aria thought, happier than she had ever been. Life was perfect when she was with Ezra.

~xXx~

A little while later, Ezra was sprawled over the couch while Aria was sitting upright, drawing faces on paper bags. She had also cut eye slits in the paper bag. Ezra had a pretty good idea of what she was going to make them do.

Aria reached over Ezra to the little table, grabbed the remote and then turned the TV to mute.

Ezra opened his eyes from his comfortable position, "What happened?"

"Mm, here, put that over your head." Aria said, handing him one of the bags she had been drawing on. It replicated the face of a man, while the other one, the one she was holding, was a woman.

"Are you going to torture me because I gave somebody else a ring? Aria, seriously. It wasn't even a carat." Ezra said, complying to Aria's little idea, and grabbing the bag.

"Get in the bag, Mr Fitz, we're taking a picture as a couple!" Aria said, smiling at the love of her life. If this was the only way they could possibly take a picture as a couple, than they would do it. She opened the bag up and put it over her own head, and just by looking at Ezra that way, she burst out giggling at the horror of the paper bags as she used her phone to take the silly picture.

"You know this is nuts, right?" Ezra said right before she snapped clicked the picture button.

"Are we done? I cant breathe!" Ezra joked after she took it, lifting the bag up and out from over his head. He laughed, glad that they were making amends.

Aria looked at him and smiled after she also lifted hers. His handsome face was so close to hers...

Ezra caressed the side of her face lightly, moving his hand down to her shoulder as they both leaned in, and in that moment, they were nearly one hundred percent sure that nothing could ever break them apart. Aria rested her hand on Ezra's chest as they kissed, softly at first, and then more passionately as Ezra pulled her closer.

Her phone beeped then, interrupting them.

"Mm, time out." Aria smiled at Ezra, reaching down to retrieve her phone from her bag.

_I think I found the key. Call me now..._ The text message was from Em.

Aria grabbed Ezra's hand as a goodbye, "I have to leave." She said.

"What- now?" He asked, baffled, "Are you coming back?"

"Um, I don't know. I might. Um, I'll call you. Love you!" Aria answered, grabbing her backpack and coat and heading out the door.

"You too!" Ezra called after her.

As Aria shut the door, she turned and walked down the hallway, oblivious to the police officer standing around the corner behind her, and she called Emily in a rush.

"Hey, Em. Its me. I'm on my way..."

When Aria had turned the corner, the officer stepped into the hall, his dark eyes watching and his sharp ears listening for signs of a returning Aria. His black boots squeaked as he took a step toward Mr Fitz's apartment. His badges gleamed on his uniform and his black hair was slicked back. His brown eyes showed determination and knowledge. The officer was Garrett.

_Watch your backs, Ezra Fitz and Aria Montgomery..._

* * *

"Hey sweetie. How's it going?" Hanna turned around at the sound of her mother's voice.

It took Hanna a moment to locate her through all the activity at the Festival. The last time Hanna had checked, it had been eight o'clock, so it was probably about nine right now. Shouldn't her mom be on the phone with someone from work right about now? She always had clients who needed something done at this time, something that couldn't be done the next day.

Ashley Marin, Hanna's mother, was standing next to the balloon darts booth, still dressed as though she were working, which was typical. Hanna looked around her mom and at the fully constructed Festival before her.

As it was every year, the Rosewood Founders Festival was a spectacular scene. There were booths for every game imaginable that could possibly be at a festival, there was a large field for the father-daughter races and the mother-daughter picnic, which was long over, and the clear, blue lake was reserved by the highschoolers for late night dips with girlfriends and boyfriends.

Hanna was running a face painting booth with her BFF Mona and some other girls from school. Lots of the children in elementary and middle school came to get their faces painted throughout the night. Since Hanna had been doing it the entire night so far, the girls had given her a break for a bit while they fill in, painting dragons, butterflies and rainbows on boys and girls faces.

"Good." Hanna said briefly, looking down again from her mother's face after answering.

"Did Caleb come by?" Ashley asked hesitantly, not wanting her daughter to start a rant. Ashley needed to know, though. Caleb had promised her that he would stop by to see Hanna before leaving for Arizona, and he had seemed really intent on giving Hanna the letter he had showed Ashley.

Hanna tensed up, not wanting to talk about him right then, "Nope, haven't seen him."

"Oh. He came by the house. I think he wanted to say goodbye. He's leaving Rosewood."

Hanna turned toward her mother, shocked by the news._ He never told me that..._ Hanna thought, hurt.

"He is?" Hanna said.

"Yeah." Ashley whispered softly, sad beyond belief for her daughter. Caleb was now yet another boy that just left her alone.

"Well, good riddance. Look, you called it, mom. Some bad boys are just that- bad."

"The thing is- I was wrong. But if it makes a difference, my first impression of him was... way off."

"What are you seeing now that you didn't see before?" Hanna asked in confusion.

"Myself."

Ashley walked away, not knowing what else to say to her daughter. Hanna stood off to the side of the booth, contemplating what her mother had told her. At least she knew her mom didn't think of Caleb as 'bad'. But it was too late for that to be a good thing.

_Better late than never, I suppose..._ Hanna thought to herself. _Nope, that is a lie..._

~xXx~

"Why isn't she answering?" Hanna muttered, walking briskly alongside Aria, who was right then trying to call Spencer.

"I have no idea!" Aria snapped, annoyed that Spencer wouldn't pick up.

The girls slowed as they neared a loading bus. Both of them had spotted Caleb. Aria's hand slowly falls to her side, phone call forgotten, as she looks sadly over at Hanna.

Hanna's breath had caught in her throat and tears welled up in her eyes as she watches him, remembering at once all the good times they had had together.

"Is he going somewhere?" Aria asked, clueless.

Hanna threw up her hands, "I don't know." She said shortly, annoyed that he is the only subject that ever seems to come up anymore around her.

Hanna sighed, "Arizona. Who cares?" She said, looking around.

Caleb was next in line to get on the bus, and when he did, Hanna would never see him again. She felt an overpowering urge to go over there and beg him to stay, but Hanna was not a beggar. She blinked quickly, trying to hold in the tears that were trying to escape her eyes.

Aria looked at her sadly and with intentness, "Hanna. Hey, go over there and say something. Go. Before he does."

Hanna looks over at Caleb, her love, one last time, knowing for a fact that she wanted to go and get him to stay, so, so badly. She wanted to kiss his gorgeous lips, be assured that he would never leave her. But she couldn't, because apparently that was not the case.

His dark brown eyes bore into hers one more time, telling her that he loved her unconditionally, but she looked away after a minute.

"I can't." She said stubbornly, watching him walk up the bus steps and away from her life forever. "I can't." She whispered one last time under her breath.

"Come on, Emily's waiting for us." Hanna turned away from him, feeling her heart break to pieces with that kind of a goodbye. She pursed her lips and walked away, the despair overwhelming her, with Aria following.

_Goodbye. Probably forever...

* * *

_

**DUNT DUNT DUH (I JUST FELT LIKE IT NEEDED THAT :P)! **

**First off, thanks so much for reading! This honestly isn't something I'd do if none of you read it, since it takes SO long to go back through the episodes and type out all the exact sentences :) **

**Those of you who watched the last two episodes of the season (including that amazing finale!) probably know what is going to happen for the next few chapters. But if you don't, then keep reading! I know that this story is going a little slow considering that I did post it a few days ago, but don't forget- I have ten weeks to get the last two episode's events up! I think I'll make it in plenty of time! **

**When the story gets there, I will be splitting the story off into two different scenarios. One will continue with the show's events, and the other will be my version of what should happen (as entertainment for not only myself, but also all of you in the PLL-less weeks to come as we wait for the next season!)! They will be labeled differently, so you'll know which is which.**

**You may have been wondering why Spencer hasn't kissed Toby yet. That's because she hasn't even come out of the fun house yet, silly! No, just think. Why might I not include that in this chapter? Oh, I don't know... maybe since the next chapter is going to be so short, I'd want to include something adorable in it? Trust me, its going to be the best kiss they've had in Spencer/Toby history!  
**

**Anyways, I decided to post this chapter early, (you're welcome, jaceyb1 :D) and because of that, I won't be posting another for nearly a week. Oh, don't cry! **

**I am planning on the next chapter being out by Wednesday, March 30 (This Wednesday). But that is ONLY IF I receive at least 15 reviews total by then :) **

** So tell all your friends, on and off FanFiction, about this story; tell them how wonderful, how descriptive it is, and tell them to review it after they read it! When you review, know that I'm all for helping criticism- just not full-blown meanness, please. I would love to know what I should change about the story, what is perfect and what I need to alter just a bit. **

**Just so you know, there are LOTS more Aria/Ezra and Spencer/Toby moments to come! Hanna may just find another love interest soon, too! Or will she be reunited with Caleb once again? You won't know until I post, lol! And Em? Whats up my sleeve for her? Just wait and read!**

**Thank you once again for all your reviews and your enthusiasm to read. I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks a lot and REVIEW THE STORY!**

**laugh4life**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N FOR PRETTY LITTLE LIARS FANFICTION STORY BY LAUGH4LIFE**

**This may be very sad for some of you- awww- but I am not going to continue this story. I decided that I didn't want to go through all the hassle of rewatching the episodes for the umpteenth time (they get pretty boring after the second time :P). Sorry! I do plan on writing another story for Pretty Little Liars, and I will keep this one up, but until further notice, I am not going to update this one anymore. **

**Thank you so much for your understanding and I hope that this writers block (sorry- just for PLL, nothing else. Its kind of terrible, don't you agree? :C) passes fairly quickly so that the story can progress. I've been having a tough time writing lately with all I have going on (school is finally starting to get under my skin after all these years), but I'm trying my best to make room for all my writing. Also, just a little fun fact: you may not ever want to start out a story with events that you have to duplicate from the TV show b/c it can be quite boring to have to pause the show after every sentence said and then write it all down and then add extra details and then do the same thing all over again for hours straight. Not my definition of fun, although some people, SOME, may think so :D  
**

**Again, thanks so much for your reviews and I hope that you either read some of my other stories (please just look at them!) or that you tell all your friends, on and off of Fanfiction, about this story, since I do accept anonymous reviews. That'd be wonderful! Thanks and I'll try to get back into the mode of writing PLL stories!**

**laugh4life**


End file.
